The Bargain
by The QAS
Summary: The Ellimist makes a LITTLE deal with Malfoy. And the Animorphs get a BIG surprise.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer-If I owned the Animorphs or Harry Potter I'd be very rich and buy a pet dolphin or polar bear (maybe both)**_

Draco Malfoy sat in his bed and stared at the ceiling.

He sighed and rolled over, trying to get to sleep. It was no surprise he couldn't. He had barely gotten any sleep ever since the dark lord had told him to kill Dumbledore. Draco did not know why he felt so dreadful. Killing. His father had done it thousands of times without any pity. So did he feel a large knot in the pit of his stomach?

**I DON'T KNOW. YOU TELL ME DRACO. **

He jumped. "Wh-who said that?" he demanded.

**I HAVE A DEAL FOR YOU. **

"What deal? Who's speaking?"

**IT IS I. THE ELLIMIST. **

Draco cowered under his bed. "Prove it! Show yourself!"

A man appeared in the middle of the room. He had pointed ears like an elf, and a long beard.

Draco noticed that no one in the room was breathing. "You killed them!"

"I did not. I just froze time. You and I are the only things still alive."

Draco didn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it! "This is a dream!" he exclaimed.

"No, it is not a dream, Draco. I have come to offer a trade."

"What trade?" Malfoy asked suspiciously.

"I will give you what you want, if you do something for me in return."

"Oh _really_," Draco raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"You will help fight in another war. Far away, over sees in America."

"But what will happen while I'm gone?"

"I will arrange something. Do we have a deal?"

Draco thought. If I do this, I won't have to kill Dumbledore. "Fine," shook the man's hand.

"Alright."

Suddenly, everything was gone! He felt himself zooming through space.

**OH, ANIMORPHS! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU! **

Draco felt himself falling. He hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow. Ooookaaay,_ that _hurt."

His wand fell down and hit him in the head.

Draco got up, dusted himself off, and looked around. "Hi," then, "who are **you**?"

A boy with dark hair and tanish skin laughed. "Funny, I was about to ask the same thing. I'm Marco."

"I'm Cassie," said Cassie, "and this is Rachel, Jake, Tobias, and—um Jake? Where's Ax?"

"Wait, there are only four of you."

"Oh, bird-boy!" Marco called.

A large magnificant hawk flew down. ((Hi, I'm Tobias.))

"Blimey! Th-that bird just talked!" Draco grabbed him wand, but before he could say anything a fast blue thing ran over. The next thing Draco knew, there was a strange looking creature with stalk eyes like a snail, but normal eyes as well, the rest of it was mostly like a centour, only it had blue fur, no mouth, and a sharp scorpion-like tail blade, pressed against his throat.

((Do not move,)) the monster said, ((or I will cut off your head.))

All Draco could do was nod. He was too scared to speak.

"Okay, who is this kid?" asked a blonde girl, whom Cassie had called Rachel.

"I'm not sure…"

"Do you think he could be the person Ellimist said would 'work' for us for a few months and help us fight the Yeerks?"

"But he can't morph!"

"The Ellimist said that he would have another talent, even better than ours."

Ax frowned.

Jake looked at him directly in the eyes. "So, be honest, what can you do?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What can _you_ do?"

"What?"

"I don't know, just though I'd give it a shot."

"We can turn into any animal we touch."

Draco said nothing.

((Prince Jake? May I remove his head?))

"AX!"

((Sorry. I do not think I like him.))

"I don't think I like you either!" Draco spat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note--For the record, I'm in the sixth grade, so if there are any grammer/spelling mistakes don't look at me, okay? I'm eleven (and a half)! **

* * *

**Disclaimer-Do I SEEM like a million/billionare to you?! **

Draco went to the back of the barn when Cassie said she was going to feed the snakes. When she returned he was nowhere in sight.

"He got excited around the snakes," Cassie explained, "so I let him stay there."

"So where the brat going to stay?" Marco asked, "not at my house!" he added quickly.

"Umm...I hadn't really thought about that yet," Jake admitted scratching his head. "I guess here in the barn. Is that alright, Cassie?"

"Sorry, I would have him stay in the back shed where I kept David, but I don't think that will work out so well now. Dad started using that room again for animal surgery."

"Okay...well...um Ax? Do you think you could share your sc-"

"((NO!))" everyone said together, thinking about how the two had not gotten along already.

"Oooookaaay, fine. Well he can't stay at my house for obvious reasons, and that leaves us with Rachel and Marco."

The two thirteen-year-olds glared at each other.

"What's the mater with him staying at Xena's house?" Marco asked, "I mean, they're PERFECT for each other! Blonde, pale, and with just a hint of anger issues-"

Rachel gave Marco a deadly look, he dropped it right away.

"He has to stay at Rachel's! My room is too small. I can hardly fit in there!"

"That's because you never throw away any of the junk in there, " Jake said.

"Oh well look who's talking Mr. 'I have 467 action figures'!"

"_469_, and they collectables!"

"Whatever you say..."

"Rachel, just let him stay with you," Cassie pleaded, "they're giving me a head ach, those two!

"Alright, **fine**," said Rachel reluctantly. "I guess he could stay at my place until we find somewhere else for him to go."

_And that's how it all began... _

* * *

**Hi! Sorry this chapter was short, I'll try to make the next one longer! **

**Please leave a review, tell me what you think! **

**~The QAS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update, here's the next chapter: **

* * *

"Alright," Rachel said to him, "you stay in the living room, no one should be home. I'll go upstairs and fix up my closet for you. Got it?"

"You can't tell me what to do, you filthy mud-blood muggle!"

"Great, thanks!" Rachel said sarcastically as she headed for the steps. She looked back at Draco and said. "And while you're here, don't touch anything."

Draco rolled his eyes. Why had he agreed to this? He'd rather kill Dumbledore than be bossed around by a stupid muggle girl!

"Hello?"

Malfoy was so startled he jumped. A small muggle girl stood there. She had dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes. The girl's face and nose had a couple of pale freckles. She wore pajamas and had a red nose, like she had a cold. There was a teddy bear gripped tightly in her left hand.

The girl rubbed her nose. "Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"Draco Malfoy."

The girl giggled. "That's a silly name! I'm Sarah. Are you one of Rachel's friends?"

"Uh...sure?"

"Okay," Sarah smiled shyly, showing her teeth. She was missing quite a few of them, no doubt she was around the age where children lost their teeth. "Where is she now?"

"In her room."

"Oh," she sat down on the sofa and wiped her runny nose with her pajama shirt sleeve. "I got to stay home today, because my mommy said I was sick."

_I thought Rachel said no one was home! _"Where's your mummy now?"

Sarah burst into laughter.

"I...I don't get."

"Mummy! You know, you talk funny, where are you from?"

It took all of Draco's willpower not to strangle this girl. What nerve did she have to tell him what to do! Malfoys don't et told what to do! "Uh...England."

"Are you a transfer student?"

"What?"

"You know, like Rachel's friend Phillip."

"Oh, umm...sure."

Draco watched, disugsted, as Sarah wiped her nose on her shirt again. Was this normal behavior for muggles?!

"SARAH!!!" a booming voice called. Rachel ran down the stairs "What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Don't you have ballet after school on Wednesdays?"

"Yep, but today I'm sick!" she announced proudly. "See?" she began coughing louding in a very annoying way.

"Okay, okay! I get it! Where's mommy?"

"You mean 'mummy'!" she giggled.

"Huh?"

"She's outside in the backyard. You can go introduce her to your _boyfriend_!"

"WHAT?!" Rachel and Draco demanded together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amethysnight88: Thanx 4 reviewing and, nope, I really am only eleven!

* * *

**

"She's outside in the backyard. You can go introduce her to your _boyfriend_!"

"WHAT?!" Rachel and Draco demanded together.

"We are not boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Whatever you say-aaay..." she sang.

Naomi stepped inside. "Hello, Rachel. Who's your friend."

"That's Draco Malloy, mommy!" Sarah said, "Rachel's boyfriend!"

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Umm...Rachel, can I have a word with you, in private?"

"No, mom. You don't understand! He's NOT my boyfriend!"

Sarah giggled. "Rachel and Malloy sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-E....no I-M.....umm you know what I mean! First comes LOOOOOOOOVE, then comes marrige, then comes the baby in the baby carrige," she sang happily.

Malfoy's face turned red. "She's NOT my girlfriend-not even my friend! And my name is MALFOY!"

"That's what I said!"

"No it wasn't, you said-UGGGHH!"

"I did not say 'UGGGHH'!"

"No, I mean--just shut up, would you!"

"Mommy, Rachel's boyfriend said a bad word!"

But Naomi didn't hear, she was too busy lecturing Rachel.

"Now Rachel, you're coming to an age where it's okay to start liking boys. But you should've told me about this Malloy person, do we even know his family--"

"Mom, I'm going to say this one more time: WE AREN'T DATING! I hard;y even know the boy!"

"Then why did you bring him here?"

Rachel serched her mind for a good story. "He...um....is a transfer student from England, and the family he was staying at--because him parents are poor and have send money from there job....their job in England...and....err.....the family he was staying at--one...one of the kids got sick with a contagous disease, and I offered to let him stay a few days. Is that okay?"

Naomi sighed. "Well, I suppose he can stay for a _few_ days, but you should've asked me first."

"Okay mom."

"And one more thing--I have a trial Sunday, would you-and your friend mind babysitting Jordan and Sarah?"

"Umm...sure." _Jake, I'm gonna kill you!_ she said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Neshomeh: You know, I appreciate corrections and long as you're nice about it. But you don't have to write an essay just to make yourself look better!

BananaBabe903: Thanx again, u have no idea ow much these reviews mean to me!

JJRust (thanks for having a pename that I can actually remember!): I'm glad u like it, I really am sorry, but I'm just 2 lazy 2 fix all the grammar mistakes :P, but I DID fix the title!

* * *

He tossed and he turned on the sleeping bag. He missed the silk covers on his bed at Hogwarts, he missed the familiar chill of the dungons in the Slytherin dorms, he even missed tormenting Potter!

For a moment, he almost considered waking up Rachel, but didn't. After all, if he had learned anything from his father it was to never show fear or sadness, he said that they were useless emotions that only weak fools had.

WHAM! A pillow hit his face.

"What the-"

"Shhh!" Rachel said, "I can't sleep with all the tossing and turning!"

"Can't I have the bed? I'm the guest!"

"A guy who randomly falls through the roof of my best friend's home, is not what I would call a 'guest'. But if it'll shut you up, sure."

TEN MINUTES LATER...

"Berenson," Draco said, "my pillow isn't puffy enough!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Fluff it!"

"No! I'm not fluffing your pillow. You care so much, do it yourself, you jerk!"

"How DARE you speak to me like that! Why, if my father were here he would--"

"SHHHH!"

"What?"

"SHHHHHH!"

"What is it? I demand to know this instant!"

Jordan came into the room with a flash light. "Hello?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep with you guys nonstop jabbering. Rach, I'm tired, just tell your boyfriend to put a sock in it."

"That's it!" Draco pulled out his wand. "_Fumunculus!_"

Boils appeared all over Jordan. She began screaming hysterically. "I'm telling! I'm telling!"

"Mom's not home."

She tried to walk but they were on her feet too. Jordan let out a yelp in pain and started crying.

"What did you do to her?" Rachel demanded.

Malfoy shrugged, he leered at her.

Rachel got on top of him and began to strangle him. "Why you little-"

Draco reached for his wand but Rachel snatched it.

Jordan was still on the floor, howling by now.

And to this day, no one knows how Sarah managed to sleep through the whole night.


	6. Chapter 6

**The reason I don't allow PM's are because my mom would kill me! lol, I'm not even supposed to be sending them.**

"Do something!" Rachel demanded.

"I...I don't know how!"

"Well figure something out, or your little stick here goes bye-bye," Rachel took both ends of the wand.

"No! My father paid 40 gallions for that, and you're paying for it if it breaks! I don't even want to be here!"

"Then why don't you leave?"

"Fine, I WILL!" Draco grabbed his cloak, from Rachel's closet and snatched his wand out of her hands. But before he left, Draco took one last look at the muggle girl, lying on the floor screaming.

_Serves her right!_ he thought to himself. The muggle deserved much worse. But something bothered him. In the pit of his stomach he felt a twinge of guilt. Trying ignore it, he headed for the door of Rachel's room, but as he glanced back, h sighed and life his wand. He muttered something under his breath and Jordan's boil vanished.

He muttered a quick memorey charm so that they would forget the last couple of minutes.

"Rachel?" Jordan asked sleepily. "How did I get here?"

Rachel blinked, confused. "I...I don't know. Go back to sleep, Jordan."

But as Malfoy tried to creep out of the room Rachel said, "Ahem. And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing," he had seen the girl turn into a bear, he didn't want a repeat of that.

Reluctantly, he headed back to his sleeping bag. He never thought he would actually _miss_ Hogwarts.


End file.
